House Stout
House Stout is a large and powerful Gothic House located within the Kingdom of Bolten, and the second most powerful house within the town of Hornwood. The Stoute`s are known for their fiery red hair color of which had defined them much like the Blonde of the Lannisters, and Lovies. House Stout is known to blazon their arms as chevrony russet and gold, and they use this same color scheme throughout their house. House Stout has no words, and if they do they are not of any real importance to them. House Stout would first appear on the continent when its master in House Hornwood would uplift itself into the regions of Westros. For many years they would rule as the underlings of House Hornwood who in those days was a far more evil of a house, and together the two would resist the more powerful House Starke. When House Bolten took control of the lands of House Starke and forced them into exile it would be House Stout and House Hornwood that would be brought low as well after House Bolten sacked Hornwood. Following this moment House Stout was given to the position of being its own master, and they would become the second most powerful house in Hornwood behind only their master themselves in House Hornwood. Under this condition they would remain distant from the nobility in Dreadfort of whom they believed - much like their closest allies in House Hornwood - was a very dark house that was not fit to be leader of the lands of Bolten. When the conflict with the Kingdom of Lucerne rose they were commanded to send their forces to the west where they would assist in the capture of Juetenburg but their forces would be caught in the ambush by Jamie Lannister and Torden Stout would die, and Welden Stout would be captured alongside much of their forces. When House Locke laid siege to Hornwood they would stand beside House Hornwood and defend the walls of the city, and they would be forced to remain behind the walls waiting for the relief from the north. History Early History House Stout would first appear on the continent when its master in House Hornwood would uplift itself into the regions of Westros. For many years they would rule as the underlings of House Hornwood who in those days was a far more evil of a house, and together the two would resist the more powerful House Starke. When House Bolten took control of the lands of House Starke and forced them into exile it would be House Stout and House Hornwood that would be brought low as well after House Bolten sacked Hornwood. Following this moment House Stout was given to the position of being its own master, and they would become the second most powerful house in Hornwood behind only their master themselves in House Hornwood. Under this condition they would remain distant from the nobility in Dreadfort of whom they believed - much like their closest allies in House Hornwood - was a very dark house that was not fit to be leader of the lands of Bolten. When the conflict with the Kingdom of Lucerne rose they were commanded to send their forces to the west where they would assist in the capture of Juetenburg but their forces would be caught in the ambush by Jamie Lannister and Torden Stout would die, and Welden Stout would be captured alongside much of their forces. When House Locke laid siege to Hornwood they would stand beside House Hornwood and defend the walls of the city, and they would be forced to remain behind the walls waiting for the relief from the north. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Noteable Members Family Members * † Henrik Stout. Executed by Rickard Karstarke ** † Larra Stout. Executed by Rickard Karstarke *** † Lilhla Stout. Executed by Tared Bolten ***Stefan Stout ***Orsen Stout ***Elena Stout **** † Roger Cole. Killed during the Battle of Green Creek *Damon Stout ** † Ashe Stout. Died of Orange Plague ***Damon Stout II. * † Leysha Stout. Killed by Bandits near the Dreadfort ** † Dorin of Hornwood. Killed by bandits near the Dreadfort *** † Varen Stout Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Westros Category:Goths